


Insouciance

by JediMordsith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMordsith/pseuds/JediMordsith
Summary: Luke and Mara took it in turns to satisfy their keeper on long days spent pouring over strategy reports, and it was a duty they both enjoyed.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Mara Jade/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: Luke Deserves All The Blowjobs, Triumvirate 'Verse





	Insouciance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got possessed by a smut demon and this happened.

Luke could feel his lovers well before he saw them. Mara, in particular, was a bright spot of light that pulled him through his Keeper’s empty office and toward the door to the adjoining library. It didn’t open when he approached and he perfunctorily entered his code. The door responded, sliding open soundlessly.

Stepping inside and letting the door close behind him, he grinned.

All the lights were on, their careful positioning highlighting the tall shelves of datacards in their decorative boxes, the elegant Fijisi wood paneling that lined the walls, and the ray-shielded niches into which Thrawn had tucked favored sculptures, trophies, and bits of art.

The most beautiful sight in the room, however, was directly ahead of him.

Mara was on her knees, Thrawn’s muscular thighs bracketing her head. She was naked, her hands clasped submissively behind her back and her pale skin a stark contrast to the thick, richly-hued [Wrodian carpet](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Wrodian_carpet) on which she knelt and the deep brown of the nerf-leather chairs and sofa arranged in an artful conversation circle. Thrawn’s left hand was buried in her hair, the long, soft strands wound around his fingers as he languidly fucked her mouth. His right hand held a datapad, his furrowed brow and the impatient flick of his thumb suggesting he was unamused by its contents.

“Unpleasant reading?” Luke asked, reaching for the fasteners of his ship suit.

“You do not need to undress,” Thrawn said without looking up. “I have a meeting shortly and desire accompaniment. He glanced down at the woman between his legs, one corner of his mouth quirking up. “And Mara will not be fit to join me.”

Mara moaned low in her throat and Luke watched the well-defined muscles of her back and butt clench at the promise. Fresh desire, sharp and piquant, trickled through the lust and satisfaction that hung like a haze in the room.

“All right,” Luke agreed, amiably.

“You can,” Thrawn said, tossing his datapad aside, “clear the table.” He nodded to the oro wood table off to the right, its surface cluttered with sheaves of flimsi, datapads and chips, and a few miscellaneous items.

Luke moved to do as he was bid, watching with half an eye and his Force sense as Thrawn buried his other hand in Mara’s hair and held her in place as he began to thrust more purposefully down her throat. Mara’s fingers twisted around her own wrists, gripping harder as she fought the urge to touch her Keeper as he used her. Plucking bits of debris from their work session from the table, Luke felt his own arousal build as Mara’s banked desire flared back to aching life. He knew her eyes would be obediently fixed on Thrawn’s face, unwavering even when the drugging pleasure of being well-used made it hard to keep them open.

Thrawn grunted and Mara made a small, muffled sound of pleasure, her sense going suffuse with satisfaction as Luke deposited the items he’d collected onto a side table. His pants were uncomfortably tight as he turned back and watched Mara lick Thrawn’s cock clean of every last drop of spend before he released her.

“Very good, _ch’eo bun’is_.” Thrawn’s voice was thick and his eyes were carmine with sated pleasure as he flicked his gaze to Luke. “Put her on the table.”

Happy to comply, Luke crossed to them, then crouched down and slid an arm around Mara’s back. She slung an arm around his neck, letting him take most of her weight as they stood. Catching a glimpse of her thighs, Luke huffed a laugh and tucked his other arm under her knees, scooping her up.

“Busy day,” he murmured playfully, nuzzling a kiss to her temple as he carried her to the table. Trails of dried spend dribbled down the insides of her legs and faint bluish fingertip bruises were already forming on her hips and thighs where Thrawn had held her in place during previous kriffings.

“Mmm,” Mara turned her head, seeking a kiss. Her lips were red and swollen from so long spent wrapped around Thrawn’s cock and the sight made Luke want to peel off his clothes and climb on top of her.

Instead, he obliged her wish for a kiss, coaxing her mouth open and sucking the taste of both his lovers off her tongue as he laid her on the cool polished wood of the tabletop. One of Mara’s hands cupped the bulge in the front of his pants as she angled her head, letting him kiss her more deeply.

Then she broke the kiss with a gasp, her body arching, and Luke smirked to see Thrawn’s hand between her legs. He’d tucked himself back into his clothing and rolled up the sleeves of his uniform. Amused, their Keeper swept his eyes indulgently over the two of them as he rested his left hand on Mara’s right thigh and thrust two fingers of his right hand lazily inside her. Mara’s whole body clenched and she whimpered.

“You want him, don’t you?” Thrawn purred, his eyes fixing on Mara’s face as it screwed up with the effort of staying still while he touched her.

 _“Mar, Csan’r.”_ _Yes, Keeper._ Mara’s voice was rough and raw. _“Ttis’ah.”_ _Please._

Thrawn tilted his head, a wicked glint in his eye. “I won’t let you come until he does,” he warned.

Mara’s eyes flashed at the challenge and a spike of desire lanced through Luke’s gut. He instantly yanked at his belt.

_“Mar, Csan’r.”_

Kicking off his boots, Luke watched Thrawn circle his thumb around Mara’s clit as he shoved his clothes off. Her entire body went deliciously taut. Vaulting up onto the table, Luke straddled Mara’s chest. Her hands slid up his legs as he shifted up onto his knees, and she licked her lips and met his eyes as he pushed his cock into her mouth.

The warm, wet heat of her mouth and the practiced slide of her tongue made him groan. In the next instant Mara’s eyes rolled back into her head and her fingers dug into his legs, her pleasure streaking between them. Ducking his chin to his shoulder, Luke looked behind him.

Thrawn’s fingers were buried inside Mara’s slit to the hilt, his thumb rubbing her engorged clit in a mercilessly slow and steady stroke. His right elbow and left hand kept her legs spread wide and pressed helplessly down against the tabletop.

Turning back, Luke stroked a thumb affectionately over Mara’s cheekbone as her eyelids fluttered with the struggle of keeping her eyes open and on him.

“Make it good and I won’t try too hard to hold out,” he promised, winking at her as he rolled his hips, pulling out a little and then sliding back across her tongue. 

She tried to harrumph at him, he felt it clearly across their link, but then another stroke of Thrawn’s fingers sent her focus scattering and she reflexively sucked hard around his length.

 _“Oh.”_ Yeah, this wasn’t going to last long _at all_. Luke’s day had been long in its own ways, and he leaned forward, planting one hand on the table by Mara’s head. The other he cupped around her jaw as he worked his hips, fucking her mouth as relentlessly as their Keeper had.

When her hands spasmed hard against his legs again, Luke caught her wrists in his left hand and pinned them above her head. Mara whined and then squeaked, her body jerking at the intensity of whatever Thrawn had done. At the same time, her jaw opened wider in surprise and Luke sank in deeper with a bit-off expletive. Her lips were pressed to the base of his cock now, his whole length engulfed in the blissful heat of her mouth and throat. Mara tugged against his grip, writhing on Thrawn’s fingers, and electricity streaked hot up Luke’s spine.

“You’re making a mess, aren’t you?” He rasped, applying more pressure to keep her wrists pinned and beginning to snap his hips. “All over the table. Going to — _ah_ — be a — a puddle — _oh_ — when he makes you — makes you come,” he panted.

Mara keened around him, the sound choking off when he spurted down her throat with a shout.The world was still fuzzy around the edges, his body still shaking with the intensity of his climax, when Luke shoved himself back and to the side, yanking his cock out of Mara’s throat and dropping back to one side so that Thrawn had a clear line of sight to her. 

It was decidedly a view too delicious to miss. Mara was a vision, gulping for air, her cheeks streaked with reflexive tears from suppressing the instinct to gag. Her skin was flushed pink with arousal and strain, her silky hair tousled and tangled.

“So good, c _h’eo bat bun’is_ ,” Thrawn rumbled, shifting the position of his hand.

Mara’s expression screwed up and a plaintive mewl escaped — then she was arching with a wail, her eyes rolling back into her skull and her body shuddering violently as Thrawn pinched her clit and rolled his fingers with just the right pressure, granting her release.

Her orgasm unfurled across the link, extending the aftershocks of Luke’s own and he dropped his head back with a moan, his whole body trembling with it.

When the pulsing tide of pleasure ebbed, Luke tipped his head forward again and smiled, a fond, possessive sort of happiness lodging in his chest. Mara sprawled limply on the table and the entire library smelled of indulgently of sex and pleasure. Thrawn appeared in Luke’s peripheral view, tugging his uniform sleeves neatly back into place and Luke realized he must have gone to the ‘fresher to wash his hands. He’d have needed to, Luke thought, swallowing a chuckle, what with his own spend leaking out of Mara with her slick while he finger-fucked her so thoroughly.

Thrawn detoured to retrieve a blanket from a basket tucked into the bottom row of one shelving unit. He shook it out as he approached the table, then shifted it to one hand. With the other, he stroked a sweaty strand of hair away from Mara’s face.

She slitted her eyes open and made a soft, contented sound. She felt muzzy and indistinct in the Force, still drifting high on the aerials of her release.

Thrawn hummed, clearly pleased, and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “Sleep, _ch’eo bun’is_ ,” he ordered, tenderly. “We will return and wake you after the meeting.”

Mara managed an exhausted nod before Thrawn swathed her in the blanket and lifted her against his chest. Carrying her to the sofa, he settled her comfortably as Luke dragged himself off the table and righted his clothing. After a short stop in the ‘fresher to check his appearance and make sure he was adequately tidy, he returned to the library.

Thrawn was gathering the datapads they’d need and Luke moved to the couch to brush a kiss across Mara’s temple. Well-used and safe in her Keeper’s private space, she didn’t wake. Luke’s heart squeezed at the peaceful, contented expression on her face as she slept and he silently thanked the Force for his lovers — that they were here and _his_ and that they had stolen moments like this between them in the midst of the daily press of life’s demands.

Then he straightened and turned to his waiting Keeper. Duty called.

**Author's Note:**

> _Insouciance: free from concern, worry, or anxiety_
> 
> Many thanks to the Fic Whining Circle for doing a fast beta on this and telling me where I was missing things. Also, huge thanks to Celina and Evilmouse for helping me get my Cheunh straight!


End file.
